Para siempre
by Lisa hayes
Summary: el final de la primera guerra robotech, en esta historia rick y lisa cominezan a vivir una vida juntos, como pareja
1. Prologo

_Rick que hay de nuestra misión? – _pregunto lisa - _nuestros cruceros fueron destruidos, como iremos a las estrellas?_

_Construiremos el SDF-3 lisa y juntos llegaremos - rick tiene clavada su vista en el horizonte – si llegaremos a las estrellas y mas allá, te lo prometo lisa _

_Lo haremos - dice lisa mientras la nieve sigue cayendo sobre ellos - sil, lo haremos llegaremos a las estrellas y mas allá - dice mientras pone su cabeza en el hombre de rick luego toma su mano _

Luego de eso, rick decide llevar a lisa a su casa la cual estaba dañada, no tanto como la de el. En todo el camino lisa no dijo ni una palabra, rick comprendía por lo que estaba pasando y quiso respetar su luto todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Lisa fue a darse a un baño no podía dejar de pensar en las chicas, en como todo fue muy rápido se sentía con sueño, muy agota, pero sobre todo culpable

Rick estaba en el sofá, estaba muy inquieto todo lo que había pasado en ese dia fue como si hubiese pasado hace un año, sabía que lisa no estaba bien física mente asi que decidió llamar a un doctor, cuando finalizo la llamada escucho salir a lisa del baño ya vestida en como da ropa iba hablarle pero ella entro a su habitación y se encerró ahí , sabia perfecta mente por que

Media hora después, el doctor llego a la casa, trajo un maletín donde traía todo lo necesario, rick invito a sentarse en el sofá mientras el iba a buscar a lisa en su habitación. Dudo unos segundo en entrar no sabia lo que podía estar haciendo, pero se dio fuerza y entro

Lisa.. – dijo rick quien la vio total mente perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía su vista clavada en la ventana

Se acerco un poco más, y vio que tenía sus mejillas mas coloradas de lo normal toco su frente y se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre, sabia que no le diría nada ella era muy autosuficiente y no se preocupa por sus problemas personales

Lisa, llame un doctor para que te examinara – pero ella no dijo nada, el solamente la tomo de la mado y la dirigió a la sala

Cuando estuvieron ahí el doctor la examino el también noto que tenía fiebre le recomendó unos medicamentos para que pudiera dormir y para bajar la fiebre, el doctor le receto por lo menos 2 días en cama

Muchas gracias doctor – dijo rick estrechando su mano

De nada joven, cualquier cosa me llama – tomando su maletín salió de la casa

Rick decidió llamar a max de seguro estaba preocupado , lisa fue a acostarse pensando en lo que había pasado lo que pasara , inconscientemente sus pensamientos fueron a rick , el le había dicho que la iba a cuidar por que la amaba , los medicamentos fueron haciendo efectos, empezó a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Max, lo siento por el retraso pero estaba con un doctor – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

Rick al fin llamas como estas?, como esta ella? –

Por ahora esta durmiendo de seguro son los efectos del medicamento pero max ella ahora no esta bien

Lo se rick tienes que estar con ella sobre todo en estos momentos - max escucho a rick suspirar – que dijo minmei sobre lo que paso

Max, minmei se ha ido, se despidió minutos después que aterrice - max se había quedado en silencio

Que duro hermano ya lo superaras ¿verdad? – solo escucho otro suspiro

Lisa dijo que me amaba max, tu lo sabías? – pregunto con curiosidad

Siempre lo supe, pero que hiciste tu, que le dijiste

Nada.. no sabía que decirle, pero cuando comenzó el ataque fui a buscarla la encontré ella estaba débil estuvo a punto de caerse cuando yo la sujete y le dije que la iba a cuidar por que la amaba

Al fin rick, te habías tardado solo asegúrate de acompañarla y que este bien – dijo max con un tono alegro – bueno tengo que irme rick espera cuando le cuente a miriya no sabes lo contenta que se pondrá

Bien, te veré luego max, adios – cuando finalizo la llamada fue a lavar la taza de te, pero supo que no había luz decidió ir a comprar velas antes que se acabaran

Antes de irse con mucho cuidado entro a la habitación de lisa ella permanecía total mente dormida , no pudo evitar al sonreír se veía tan tierna y hermosa tan solo pensar que ella no estuviera con el que haría el sin ella no pudo evitar al recordar que su relación hace una semana no iba bien ella lo evitaba sin duda habían echado todo a perder lisa siempre estuvo enamorada de el se odio a si mismo al perder tanto tiempo, a negar sus sentimientos

Pero sobre todo haberla lastimado. Con mucho cuidado se inclino y beso su frente

Lisa…- tomo sus mano en las suyas – te prometo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y también recuperar tu amistad, yo lo siento por ser tan ciego, por haberte lastimado, siempre me has gustado mucho lisa, siempre creí que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, pero yo solo se que te amo y voy a luchar para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo , Te amo lisa Hayes , te amo

Sin hacer ruido se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta se puso su chaqueta y salió de la casa el tenia sus llaves ella se las había dado el año pasado, se aseguro que todo estuviera bien y salió de la casa cerrando sin hacer ruido la puerta

Vuelvo enseguida lisa – susurro – no te preocupes volveré…


	2. Nuevas esperanzas

**Capitulo 2**

**Nuevas esperanzas**

**OoO**

Lisa había abierto los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza, la casa era un silencio total ni un solo ruido llamo a rick varias veces

pero el no contesto, luego no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso hace unas horas atrás, se sentía muy culpable empezó a sollozar todo fue muy rápido le constaba mucho respirar por el humo, el almirante global la empujo a la capsula de escape y pudo salvar su vida

_Yo se que fue mi culpa esto no debió pasar asi – dijo entre sollozos – perdónenme chicas _

Intento prender la pequeña lámpara de su habitación pero no había luz la casa estaba completamente oscura asi que decidió dormir un poco mas

En otra parte rick se encontraba en una tienda comprando velas, cuando salió de ahí fue a comprar la cena tenia que llegar pronto a la casa de lisa no podía dejarla tanto rato sola,

_Es increíble pensar que una chica como lisa este enamorada de mi - pensó - ella es tan hermosa ha hecho tanto por mi en los buenos y malos momentos y no le importo si yo estaba con minmei siempre estuvo ahí siempre me gusto siempre supe que había algo entre nosotros._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al tropezar con minmei, el la miro interrogativamente ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? No lo sabía pensó que tal vez podría ser coincidencia fue ella quien rompió aquel silencio

_Hola rick, que haces aquí – minmei lo había seguido solo pregunto descaradamente_

_Hola, eh fui a comprar unas cosas, la ciudad no esta bien y es mejor ser precavido_

_Si tienes razón rick - cambio el tema repentinamente – que hay de lisa._

_Ella esta en casa durmiendo, ella no esta bien. yo estaré siempre a su lado _

_La amas rick ? pero hablo enserio – pregunto la señorita macross_

_Minmei – suspiro con frustración – no quiero ser grosero pero siempre la ame aunque yo negaba mis sentimientos_

_Eso quiere decir que nunca me amaste – dijo una llorosa minmei – siempre la amaste a ella _

_Lo siento minmei yo estuve encaprichado contigo, si me disculpas lisa ya debe haber despertado_

**oOo**

Rick entro a la casa, dejo las cosas en la mesa y saco un par de velas y las puso en la sala y las encendio. Escucho a lisa llorando eso lo alarmo asi que se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando entro vio a lisa ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas mientras sus brazos se abrazaban a las rodillas. Rick se le partió el alma a ver a lisa asi, nunca antes había visto a la capitana Hayes en ese estado tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tímidamente se acerco a la cama

_Tranquila lisa yo se que esto te duele pero tienes que aprender a aceptarlo – rick puso su mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo y animo_

_No- se escucho decir esa palabra – no puedo resignarme sintiéndome tan culpable, rick_

_Lisa – le hablo con ternura – tú no eres culpable por lo que paso nadie lo es _

_Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad – hablo con tono serio_

_Pues, dime – rick trato de descifrar que era lo que tenia que responder hasta…._

_El dia de navidad quien no te informo sobre el ataque de khyron – rick se tenso al escuchar aquello _

_Lisa todos sabemos que fuiste tu pero de todas maneras khyron podría robar esa fuente de praticultura_

_Eres el mejor piloto yo se que podrías haberlo detenido – lisa desvio la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas_

_Voy... voy a calentar la cena me acompañas? –trato de animarla_

_No tengo hambre_

_Pero me acompañas? – rick tomo su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron _

_Lisa solo asintió _

_**oOo**_

_rick estaba mas concentrado mirando a lisa que en poner la cena en la mesa, ella estaba distante en realidad ella lo amaba se pregunto?_

_No seas estúpido hunter, lisa te dijo que te amaba y tienes que confiar en ella _

_Puso los individuales y se sento, iba a darle una probada a su sopa cuando se percato que lisa lo miraba tiernamente, tenia fuegos en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban_

_Rick… - susurro lisa apenas audible_

_Dime lisa – sintiendo curiosidad_

_Tu sabes que te amo, cierto?_

_Lisa – rick ya no tenia dudas la sonrisa de lisa le daba valor – por su puesto_

_Tienes razón rick tengo que superarlo, no va a ser fácil pero tratare_

_Tomate tu tiempo mi amor – lisa se quedo en silencio_

_Oh rick – lisa se le llenaron los ojos con lagrimas rick la había llamado ''amor'' siempre soñó que le digiera eso pero escucho eso de las labios del piloto_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Lisa y ric estaban sentados en el sillón viendo televisión rick estaba muy entretenido con el programa que no se percato que lisa se había quedado dormida, la contemplo dormir varios minutos, la había visto dormir antes siempre tenia una expresión angelical en el rostro que la hacia ver mas hermosa . con cuidado la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación la tendió en su cama y la cobijo para que no pasara frio, se iba retirando cuando sintió una mano jalándolo volteo y lisa lo miraba con dulzura

_Quedate conmigo – su voz fue casi una suplica_

_Yo.. quedarme contigo? hoy i – el quería dormir con ella pero no sabia si eso era lo correcto_

_Si.. rick no te vayas … por favor- lisa agarro su mano con mas fuerza_

_Jamás me ire amor – beso su frente – ire a buscar velas, no tardo_

_Cundo regreso lisa tenia su vista clavada en el techo vio a rick e izo un espacio para que el se acostara ahí lisa se acurruco en su pecho y el puso su mano izquierda alrededor de la cintura_

_Lisa quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros se que estamos juntos pero necesito ser mas formal_

_Rick? – lisa sonrio_

_Isa hayes serias mi novia oficial? … lisa se quedo en silencio no sabia que responder – no tienes que responderme ahora comprend….- lisa lo interrumpió_

_No amor, si acepto ser tu novia te amor rick te amo_

_También te amo lisa – poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo_

_**oOo**_

_La mañana era fría y eran las 9:00 rick hunter fue el primero en abrir sus ojos se sentía feliz teniendo a su novia soño con besarla era cierto se habían besando antes varias veces, cada vez que lo hacían rick se sentía protegido y confundido esas eran unas de las razón por lo cual se negaba._

_Lisa, mi novia, lisa deseo tanto besarte pero no se si es el momento preciso hace mucho que hubo algo entre nosotros pero te amo_

_Buenos días rick – lo beso en la mejilla – como dormiste_

_Muy bien – sonrio traviesa mente – solo por que. – el ruido de su celular interrumpió – hola max…bien y también ella…hoy? no tengo planes.. aja… hasta luego_

_Que paso rick? _

_Max nos invito almorzar.. espero que no te moleste_

_Como podría molestarme contigo voy a todas partes amor_

_Muy bien a levantarnos – dijo descubriéndose – yo hago el desayuno _

_Esta bien yo hago la cama_

_Cuando rick salió de la habitación lisa suspiro de amor_

_te amo tanto, rick no que haría sin ti?_

**oOo**

lisa entro a la sala con una blusa celeste y una falda azul rick quedo hipnotizado lisa se veía hermosa sentía como su corazón se aceleraba ella se acercaba mas y mas

_nos vamos capitán – pregunto lisa en tono coqueto_

_sin darle aviso la tomo por la cintura y la aprisiono contra su cuerpo y la pared quería besarla y nada ni nadie lo detendría, no quería esperar mas tiempo la espera había sido muy larga mientras las distancia entre ellos se acortaban. Apenas sus labios se rozaron, el empezó a besarla lentamente con ternura , el profundizo el beso sujetándola con fuerza asi pudo percibir que lisa suspira en el beso mientras la lengua de rick exploraba la boca de lisa con timidez. Gimio de placer cuando el beso se izo mas y mas intenso, fue la falta de aliento los obligo a terminar le beso_

_te amo lisa –volvió a besarla – te amo_

_yo igual pero tenemos que ir almorzar a la casa de max nos debe estar esperando_

_lisa – rick izo un puchero que izo que lisa se riera – no seas mala _

_si regresamos pronto tal vez continuemos con esto capitán _

_trato echo – extendió la mano_

_vamos max nos espera – abrió la puerta y la cerro_

_espero que cumpla su palabra capitana _

_duda de mi capitán – tomo su abrigo y la mano de rick – bien max y miriya nos deben estar esperando_

_si , vamos _

**oOo**

Tocaron el timbre de la casa, ellos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro la puerta se abrió y el rostro de miriya apareció

_hola chicos, por que la demora? – pregunto la zentraedi _

_solo nos atrasamos un poco - rick con una sonrisa traviesa_

_bueno pasen – lo s invito a pasar_

mientras max estaba a en el patio trasero intentando prender la parrilla. El clima no ayudaba mucho estaba soleado pero con demasiado viento. Mientras miriya estaba en la sala con lisa, tenia a Dana en sus brazos

_y lisa Maximilian ya me conto – dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa traviesa _

_contar que? – pregunto una incrédula lisa_

_vamos lisa no te hagas la que no sabe me conto que tu y rick están juntos_

_En realidad somos novios – dijo lisa con una sonrisa soñadora_

_Me alegro mucho por ustedes, ya se besaron?_

_Miriya - dijo lisa sonrojándose - por supuesto que nos hemos besado desde que nos conocimos tu lo sabes, cada misión contaba con un beso_

_Dime lisa besa bien – quería torturar a su amiga con sus preguntas_

_Para ser especifica bastante bien – fingiendo enojo_

_Lisa no te molestes es normal supongo que los humanos que se aman unan sus labios_

_Los que se aman suena bien yo y rick juntos ._

En el patio trasero max asaba la carne rick lo ayudaba

_Y bien rick como están tu y lisa en su relación?_

_Bastaste bien yo diría excelente – noto como max lo observaba - hey! Por que me miras asi_

_Paso algo entre lisa y tu? –pregunto y le causo gracia el rostro que puso su amigo_

_Que?, no, no ha pasado nada, no es que no quiera que pase nada pero vamos paso a paso en realidad yo estoy listo pero no se si ella lo este._

_Estas enamorado hunter, nunca te había visto asi.. ni con minmei hermano_

_Hablando de ella max, me la encontré ayer en la tarde – bajo la mirada_

_Si? – lo animo a continuar – que paso_

_Pregunto si amaba a lisa… y si alguna vez la ame a ella _

_Pero como se atreve tu mismo me dijiste que se había despedido de ti _

_Lo hizo, no quiero pensar mal pero si no la conociera tanto siento que ella quiere separame de lisa _

_Estas seguro?... porque si es asi tienes que proteger mucho a lisa no lo digo que la lastimen ni nada pero puede decir cosas que no son verdades_

_Lo se mas los rumores pueden llegar a oídos de lisa y no quiero tener problemas con ella ya no ya he tenido suficientes en el pasado _

_Eso espero hermano… la carne esta lista será mejor sacarla si no queremos comer carbón - max tomo las pinzas y con cuidado saco la carne_

_Si.. voy a poner la mesa para que todo este listo_

La cocina era un caos miriya desordeno todo pero lisa la yudo a limpiar después de eso empezaron a servir la comida. Cuando empezaron a comer hablaron de diferentes temas, rick solo vivía su mundo no podía dejar de pensar en lisa y en minmei, ¿será verdad que minmei quiere separar a lisa de el?

_No lo se tal vez solo estoy exagerando aunque no puedo negar que minmei es una niña berrinchuda que consigue lo que quiere yo ya tengo claros mis sentimientos, amo a lisa y solo a ella punto_

_Bien rick, lisa quiero invitarlos a un paseo por 5 días – max extendió las entradas – es para un camping es muy bonito_

_Seria genial ir pero que hay con la base – pregunto rick_

_Eso es caso resuelto, ya le comentamos aunque nos costo un poco convencer a mistroff._

_En ese caso esta bien- lisa sonrio_

_Las horas fueron pasando ya eran las 21:00 hrs max y miriya fueron a dejar a rick y lisa a su casa, ellos estaban muy cansados mientras que rick y lisa abrían la puerta ambos se sacaban sus chaquetas las colgaban _

_Fue un dia genial, no crees rick – rick no la había escuchado estaba enfocado en sus pensamientos – rick que sucede? _

_Eh?, nada no pasa nada – rick se sobre salto_

_Vamos rick que pasa? – lisa se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla – dime_

_Pasa que temo que minmei quiera separarnos lisa yo solo te amo y quiero que lo sepas_

_Que dijo que minmei separarnos? Jamás – pensó - rick es mío…_

Rick la tomo por los hombros y la beso apasionadamente que izo que lisa se mareara y perdiera el equilibrio, al principio lisa no correspondió al beso pero solo fue segundo y ella abrió sus labios y lo beso de la misma manera. El la levanto en brazos para ponerla en el sofá y recostarla ahí. Permanecieron asi por varios minutos besándose y acariciándose que no se dieron cuando llegaron a la habitación lisa abrió la puerta y cayeron en la cama, rick con sus manos aprisiono las muñecas de ella presionándola en la cama, dejo de besar sus labios para besar su cuello lo cual lo beso apasionadamente lisa suspira mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rebelde del piloto

_Te amo lisa - soltó sus muñecas para acariciar su espalda y sus hombros_

_Rick iba acomodarse para dar el siguiente paso hasta que…. Sonó el teléfono de rick interrumpiendo el momento intimo entre ellos_

_Hola … - dijo un agitado rick tratando de normalizar su respiración_

_Hola rick – la voz chillona de minmei sonó – como has estado espero no interrumpir algo_

_si algo interrumpiste pero cuál es el motivo de tu llamada_

_que no puedo saludar a un amigo – rick frunció el ceño _

_no quiero ser grosero pero me llamas para saludar? – rick uso un tono irónico_

_pues claro no estarás enojado… a entiendo estas con ella verdad estas con lisa por eso no quieres hablarme_

_y eso que, ella es mi novia – rick subió el tono de voz que izo que lisa se asustara_

_tu novia? No me hagas reír rick hace una semana la odiabas rick – lisa escucho aquello sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salió de la habitación_

_una cosa minmei yo nunca he odiado a lisa algunas veces me molestaba con ella pero no signifique que la odie es mas yo la amo_

_no es más que una amargada que viste en ella rick? Es mas como pudiste enamorarte de ella – minmei estaba cegada por el odio_

_que vi en ella? fácil minmei, ella es tierna cariosa me escucha, me anima es hermosa es la mujer perfecta y yo soy un demonio con suerte minmei_

_pues buena suerte rick te espera una vida de tristeza a lado de esa gruñona…_

_minmei colgó rick estaba enfurecido hace un par de minutos estaba en un plano muy intimo con lisa y ahora esto, fue a buscar a lisa ella estaba en el sofá llorando se sintió culpable no de vio contestarle a _

_minmei , se sento a su lado y la abrazo._

_Lisa lo que dijo minmei no es cierto yo nunca te he odiado jamás podría hacerlo – rick beso su cabello_

_Yo quiero que nuestra relación este bien rick – lisa lo beso en los labios – te amo_

_Antes que sonara el teléfonos tu y yo estábamos – lisa se sonrojo profundamente _

_No puedo negar que es difícil controlarse _

_Yo no quiero controlarme – dijo rick en una sonrisa traviesa y recibió un codazo de lisa_

_El punto es que estábamos apunto yo quiero que sea especial_

_Es decir que tu nunca…? – a rick le brillaron los ojos_

_Nop nunca… solo se que será contigo porque te amo_

_Es curioso para mi también será mi primera vez – rick bostezo – y también será contigo, te amo lisa_

_Creo que será hora de dormir – lisa fue en dirección de rick y tomo su mano – vienes?_

_Claro – rick sonrio traviesamente_

_El sueño los alcanzo ambos durmieron juntos, lisa dormía profundamente en el pecho de rick mientras el tenia su brazo alrededor de su cintura y sus piernas entrelazadas. Se despertó miro a su alrededor y miro a lisa inconscientemente beso sus labios y su cuello que izo que ella que hiciera ruiditos con su garganta_

_Rick – dijo dormida aunque despertó cuando rick la beso con más pasión – que haces?_

_Qué crees? – rick se puso encima de ella y devoro sus labios. Rick no haría a lisa suya ahora no , sabría que pasaría algo en el viaje que max lo había invitado ya estaba decidido solo quería disfrutar estar con ella que ella sintiera que el la amaba la deseaba pero quería esperar hasta el viaje._

_Te amo lisa-beso sus labios mientras sentía que se quedaba dormido_

_Yo también te amo rick no sabes cuánto – lisa descanso en su pecho y asi transcurrió la noche con nuevas esperanza que traería el futuro_


	3. un viaje inolvidable

**Capitulo 3**

**Un viaje inolvidable**

**OoO **

Era un dia muy frío en ciudad macross hace unos dia el sol brillaba en el cielo azul, pero ahora gruesas nubes plomas cubren el cielo en ciudad macross, pero eso no parecía molestar para nada a lisa ella estaba arreglandos sus maletas, pues estarían casi una semana suspiro aliviada cuando cerro el cierre de la maleta

_Espero que con esto sea suficiente - pensó – pero todavía faltan 2 horas, tendre tiempo suficiente para visitar a rick._

**oOo**

en otra casa rick hunter, estaba en lo mismo luchando por cerrar el cierre de la maleta. Max los llevaría en su minivan a pasar un viaje placentero con sus amigos , necesitaba unas naciones urgentes si no lo hacia terminaría volviendo loco. El timbre de su puerta sono, no quiso abrir la puerta solo alguien podía tocar, minmei.

No tenia animo para lidiar con ella quería estar en paz y no arruinar su relación.

Rick - rick dio un salto de su cama cuando escucho la voz de lisa para abrirle l a puerta

Hola lisa – la beso en los labios – como has estado

Muy bien, vine para ver si necesitabas algo, tu sabes lo del viaje y todo – lisa sonrio

Estas segura que viniste por eso – rick se acerco peligrosa mente a lisa ella por reflejo dio un paso atrás, pero lisa fue mas rápida que el corrió a su habitación y se encerró ahí – oye lisa eso no se vale

Lastima fuiste muy lento hunter – dijo mientras rick trataba abrir la puerta

Se fue alejando de su habitación planeando su dulce venganza de repente se le ocurrió algo perfecto para que lisa nunca mas volviera encerrarse

Lisa por su parte permanecía pega en la puerta tratando escuchar algo para saber si rick esta detrás de ella. Unos minutos después abrió la puerta lentamente miro para ambos lados y no había señal de rick hunter. En silencio fue a la sala y tampoco estaba ahí, se asusto un poco la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, iba a darse la vuelta y rick le dio pastelazo en el rostro. Rick no podía dejar de reírse

RICK… - grito lisa enfurecida tratando de sacarse la crema de la cara

Eso es para que no vuelvas a huir de mi – pero rick sabia que estaba mas enfurecida que nunca

Espera que te pongas las manos de encima - pero ahora fue rick quien se encerró el la habitación

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara la tenia pegajosa producto del el manjar quería matarlo a mordidas, pero sabia que no podía, era su casa y el podía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera encerrado en su habitación, eso la molesto aun mas

Cuando salió del baño con la cara limpia tomo su bolso, pero rick la abrazo por la espalda evitando que se fuera

Todavía estoy enojada, hunter – tratando de liberarse del abrazo

Que tengo que hacer para que mi novia me perdone – lisa no le iba a dar tregua

Me temo que nada, capitán si me discul- ¡ - no pudo terminar la palabra rick hunter la estaba besando – rick-

La acorralo hacia la pared para profundizar el beso, pero ella no quería besarlo estaba demasiado enojada pero inconscientemente lo hacia. Rick termino el beso solo para tomar aire

Sigues enojada? – pregunto tratando de normalizar su respiración

Si, suéltame en este instante – fingió enfado

Tu lo pediste, hayes – la miro con una sonrisa traviesa y luego rick la cargo hacia el sofá mientras lisa no podía dejar de reírse.

La beso apasionadamente luego bajo a su cuello lo que provoco que lisa suspirara regreso sus labios hacia los de ella y no para el beso quería quitarle la respiración

Esta bien me rindo, te perdono – lisa tratando normalizar su respiración y lee lanzaba una mirada asesina a rick – juro por dios que nunca mas vuelvo a encerrarme – rick rio

Hare eso todas las veces que sea necesario

Eres terrible, hunter – lisa no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos azules

Pero igual me quieres – respondió arrogantemente

Te amo – lo volvió a besar

También te amo – correspondió al beso

En otra calle max y miriya estaban en lo mismo, solo que miriya trataba de alimentar a dana, max estaba totalmente concentrado guardando su ropa tarareaba inconscientemente al estar tan concentrado

Max que estarán haciendo rick y lisa ahora - pregunto la zentraedi

No lose, haciendo lo mismo que nosotros

Hacen una linda pareja siempre supe que el la amaba

Asi?... por que – max le intereso mucho el comentario

Pues no se si lo notaste pero ellos siempre la pasaban juntos

Es verdad, solo fue un problema de no admitir sus sentimientos

Antes de que fueran novios, algunas vez los viste besándose? Es decir desprevenidos

A decir verdad si – max se recordó

Enserio .. donde?

Una vez que ellos fueron prisioneros, me salieron con la escusa que era un plan para escapar, pero no lose en ese tiempo rick estaba enamorado de min**-**

No menciones ese nombre – lo interrumpió - ella siempre estorbaba la relación de rick y lisa y lo confundía, lisa siempre lo a amado y tuvo bastante paciencia para esperar a rick

Si tienes razón – max se dirigió al jardín – me acompañas a dejar estas maleta

Claro… solo déjame dejar a dana aquí y te alcanzo – miriya deposito a dana en su cuna

Las horas pasaron, max fue a recoger a rick y a lisa, estaban entrandos sus maletas a la minivan, mientras miriya ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad para dana, el viaje era mas o menos de cuatro horas no er mucho ellos pasaban mas tiempo volando sus varitech.

Cuando terminaron de empacar todo, se subieron al auto primero max y miriya tuvieron una discusión de quien debería manejar, Oviamente miriya gano el debate pero cion un acuerdo , max conducieria las siguientes 2 horas

– bueno vamos camino al campamento de new portland - mirya conducía concentrada .

Por fin vacaciones – celebro rick

Es verdad jefe, hay que disfrutarlo sera u viaje inolvidable – max sacaba una pette cola

Max, no es cosa que te pongas a vomitar – max se sonrojo

Mi amor tu sabes que eso fue hace un año , por que siempre te burlas de ese incidente?

No lo se – rio la meltran – que es muy divertido

Se la pasaron conversando de distintos temas, lisa solo dormía profundamente, odiaba los viajes, de ves en cuando se mareaba. Pasaron dos horas, max exigió su turno de conducir, mientras se bajaban lisa despertó

Donde estamos? – pregunto con voz adormilada

En un lugar de la carretera – bromeo

Que gracioso rick – lisa fingió enfado

Te puedo preguntar algo – rick la miro

Adelante – lisa se acurruco hacia rick

Por que duermes en los viajes

Siéndote sincera por que me mareo demasiado – rio lisa

Valla – suspiro – eso es toda una sorpresa

Pasaronun par de horas,, max conducía sabia el camino pero no llegaban, mirya a estaba incomoda, dana tenia hambre, lisa tenia mucha calor y rick necesitaba aire. Ambos estaban exaustos lisa era la mas afectada

A que hora llegamos – refunfuño

A la hora que se tenga que llegar – dijo max

Amor, no seas tan malo con lisa

AYUDAAAAAAA….. – dijo lisa

Que pasa – dijo rick

Tengo mucho calor

Mientras seguían las suplicas de lisa, ya eran la 19:00 horas. Pudieron ver el hermoso mar azul , todos se pusieron muy contentos en especial lisa. Pasaron por la ciudad recorriendo todo. Cuanto salieron de la ciudad fueron por el desvio donde quedaba el campamento, entraron y habían varias cabañas de todos colores, a ellos le toco la cabaña azul que era bastante grande. Max paro el motor del auto

Bueno por fin llegamos – dijo max aliviado

Lisa desesperada abrió la puerta de la minivan y salió corriendo, empezó a besar la arena

Tierra, por fin tierra – lo que iso que todos se rieran

Tu lo has dicho mi amor – abrazo a su novia – entramos?

Claro

Cuando entraron la cabaña quedaron con la boca abierta. Era muy lujosa con 2 habitaciones, una linda cocina, un baño y un hermoso patio. Max y rick sacaban las maletas del auto y gruñeron a ver a sus chicas divirtiéndose.

Aire libre – dijo rick al ver el mar frente a la cabaña – es un hermoso paisaje

Tienes razón – lisa lo beso – una de las cosas mas humosas que he visto

Ven – tomo su mano

Adonde? – lisa tenia una gran sonrisa

Bajemos a la playa – rick bajaba las escaleras de arena

Pero es muy tarde rick tal vez mañana – lisa quería ver la reacción del piloto

Vamos lisa – rick puso su carita de perrito

Esta bien tu ganas – se rindió

Cuando tocaron la playa sintieron un alivio, rick puso sus manos en la cintura de lisa y la empezó dar vueltas en el aire, lisa no podía dejar de reírse le gustaba que rick hiciera eso, cuando toco la arena rick la esperaba con un apasionado beso. Mas allá los veía nada mas ni nada menos que l señorita macross estaba con un amigo, Jonathan Parker , por que tenían que venir a ese mismo lugar?, por que ahora?. Se limito a hacer preguntas y se digno a saludar

Rick- rick se congelo a oir la voz

Minmei… - dijo balbuceando

Hola rick… como has estado – minmei solo estrecho su mano – te importaría si fuéramos hablar solo es un segundo lisa

Claro, adelante

Lisa se quedo con el amigo de minmei, era bastante atractivo era como el porte de rick, tenia sus ojos color café, cabello color rubio. A lisa no lo llamo la atención solo saludo

Hola , que tal – lisa le estrecho la mano

Hola linda, me llamo Jonathan, pero puedes llamarme John – Jonathan le hablo con voz ronca

Es un placer supongo. – a lisa no le gusto lo que vio en su mirada

Y dime bonita como te llamas – John se acerco peligrosamente a ella

Li..lisa – lisa empezó a asustarse

Eres muy hermosa lisa – John la acorralo entre los cerros de arena

En otro lado rick y minmei caminaban en silencio, rick le iba a dejar las cosas bien en claras a minmei, iba tratar de ser comprensivo con ella

Bueno rick es una coincidencia que nos enconaremos aquí verdad?

Si, yo vine con max y miriya también

Aja, rick yo quería hablar algo contigo su voz fue una suplica

Adelante, te escucho – rick solo quera terminar la conversación

Quiero disculparme por lo de la otra noche, veras mi actitud fue muy de niña y no se que me paso

Lose minmei, no debiste hablar asi de mi ni de lisa –rick frunció el ceño

Ya lose me equivoque, solo quiero decirte que si podemos ser amigos – minmei desvio la mirada

Claro… por que nos – rick se alegro al oír su noticia

Bien eso quería decirte, hasta luego – minmei lo beso el la mejilla

Adios minmei – rick sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima

Lisa estaba muy asustada nunca le había pasado eso, John ya estaba junto a ella, empezó a acariciarle los hombro y su rostro, fue cuando la beso lisa trataba de quitárselo pero el intensifico el beso en un movimiento brusco y rápido lisa lo abofeteo

No me vuelvas a tocar, idiota – lisa estaba furiosa

Vamos las que se hacen difíciles me gustan mucho mas

Que te pasa, yo tengo novio y yo no soy una cualquiera – de repente lisa escucho la voz de rick llamándola – es rick

Si dices algo sera peor para todos, - su voz sonó amenazante – que cres que pensara rick creerá que eres una traidora, estará tan furioso que terminara contigo

Lisa sabia que tenia razón que podría decirle, no sabia como asi que decidió mantenerlo en silencio

Lisa, aquí estas – rick la abrazo

Hola – saludo John – tu debes ser el novio de lisa

Hola, si yo soy

Con lisa nos hemos hecho amigos tenemos muchas cosas en común, no es asi lisa

Por supuesto – lisa estaba temblando ante la mirada de John

Pues adios, un gusto en conocerte – rick ya estaba subiendo las escaleras con lisa – lisa estas bien?, estas temblando

Si.. solo tengo – lisa lo abrazo – tengo frio rick

Vamos entonces

En la cabaña max y miriya preparaban la cena, miriya le daba de comer a su bebe mientras que max picaba las verduras. Ya eran las 20:00 hrs y ya tenían hambre no habían comido nada desde entoces.

Bien solo hay que esperar a los enamorados, por cierto donde estarán? –pregunta max mientras ponía la mesa

No lose amor, - dana toma la mamadera con las dos manos miriya le sonrio con ternura a su bebe – no es hermosa nuestra bebe?

Si, es preciosa – se acerco y la beso en la mejilla – se que sera my fuerte

En ese momento lisa y rick entraron a la cabaña, lisa estaba tomada de la mano de rick y el la abrazaba por la cintura

Al fin llegaron – max suspiro – donde estaban?

Fuimos a recorrer la playa, en verdad es un lugar hermosa – dijo rick con una sonrisa

Bien la cena esta lista, siéntense – max puso los platos sobre la mesa

Huele delicioso – dijo rick

Para que veas que soy un buen chef – rick puso una mueca

Vamos rick, no seas tan ennjon - miriya se burlaba de el

Esta bien lo hare – rick dio probada a su comida – esto esta delicioso

Todos empezaron a comer y a conversar, contaban chistes y se reían de si mismo pero se detuvieron monetariamente cuando lisa no había hablado desde que llego a la cabaña, miriya la encontró mas palida de lo normal, ella no era asi, max ladeo la cabeza a dirección a lisa para que rick se percatara de aquello

Que pasa lisa,? te comio la lengua el gato – pero lisa no rio solo limito a responder

Nada, solo estoy cansada, el viaje me agoto bastante es todo – pero lisa no podía mirar a miriya a los ojos

Lisa no sabes mentir dinos que te pasa –la meltran insistió

Te dije que no me pasa nada que podría pasarme – grito lisa levantándose de la mesa y fue a su habitación

Max y rick quedaron pasmado a ver a lisa asi, hace un rato estaba de lo mas bien, pero ahora era otra persona.

Tal vez este algo sensible – dijo rick

Sensible de que? – pregunto max

Pues cuando estábamos paseando por la playa nos… nos encontramos con minmei – max y miriya miraron a rick – me pidió si podíamos hablar.

Y que te dijo – la meltran sabia lo que minmei le iba a decir a rick

Se disculpo, y dijo si podíamos ser amigos

Es lo menos que podía hacer – dijo la meltran levanto su plato y lo lavo – max voy a descansar ya son las 22:00 hrs y estoy muy cansada

Yo te acompaño – max cargo a dana en sus brazos – también tenemos que hacer dormir a esta bebita, hasta mañana jefe, y buena suerte – max le guiño el ojo

Al entrar a la habitación, no se veía nada, todo estaba oscuro fue cuando encontró el interruptor para prender la luz, lisa estaba dormida, rick la contemplo dormir se veía hermosa pero aun asi su rostro parecía intranquilo . la tomo en brazos y la cubrió con todas las frazadas , el izo lo mismo se acosto a lado de ella y la abrazo y beso su cabello color miel, le susurro algo al oído

Duerme bien lisa – beso sus labios – te amo

Pensó que podría haberla enojado tanto ella no era la lisa que conocía y estaba dispuesto a resolver el misterio con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido aspirando el aroma de lisa que lo relajaba, finalmente se entrego al sueño.-


	4. algun dia terminara?

**Capitulo 4**

**OoO**

El sol brillaba como nunca lo había hecho hacia calor, mucha calor, ya eran 10:13 de la mañana y todos en la cabaña estaban durmiendo solo dana despertó a sus padres pero rick y lisa seguían durmiendo. El dia anterior había sido muy frustrante para lisa, pero para los demás fue espectacular, fueron los ruidos de los pajaros quien despertaron al capitan rick hunter.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para sacarse el sueño de encima, volteo a ver la alarma no era muy tarde asi que se dio el lujo de descansar, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba lisa hayes quien dormía profundamente abrazando su cintura. Se permitió unos minutos en observarla, ella era una chica muy hermosa, a rick le encantaba su cabello color miel que siempre olía bien y era bien sueva, le gustaba los ojos verde esmeralda nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como lo que tenia ella

_Están hermosa _– pensó_ – ella es una mujer genial, una mujer que todo hombre podría desear, y yo… y yo soy un demonio con suerte, no se lo que vio en mi y yo se que yo no merezco a lisa, yo la lastime sin proponerlo pero aun asi ella esta conmigo, - _rick tomo sus manos y las _beso – pero yo te prometo que te voy hacer la mujer mas feliz del mundo lisa, te amo_ .

Lisa como si hubiese escuchado despertó, solo le sonrio a rick y lo beso en la mejilla

Hola, mi amor – rick la beso en los labios – como dormiste

Muy bien, y tu? – lisa se estiro perezosamente

Expélete – rick tomo aire – lisa yo… - fue el sonido de la puerta quien lo interrumpió –si?

Rick – max hablo al interior de la sala –estas ocupado

No – rio –que pasa

Miriya y yo vamos a ir a comprar algo para almorzar a new portland

De acuerdo no se preocupen estaremos bien – rick bostezo

Bueno hasta luego – max cerro la puerta de la cabaña

Sera mejor que nos levantemos – dijo lisa

Si mira yo preparo el desayuno y tu puedes donde los amaestradores y pregúntales a que hora abren la piscina

Claro no hay problema – lisa lo beso – voy a darme una ducha

Rick se dirigió a la cocina, saco una caja de huevo y dos tocinos, decidió que tomaran café, a ellos le gustaba pero algo faltaba que no recordaba, La azúcar, a el le gustaba el café negro sin azúcar pero a ella le gustaba bien dulce, fue donde tenia las cajas y saco un saco de azúcar bien pesado pero sonrio al ver que duraría bastante que se acabara

* * *

Una vez que lisa salió decidió usar una falda azul con una camiseta roza, se despidió de rick y lo dejo hacer el desayuno y salió de la cabaña. No quedaba muy lejos la administración, ella estaba acostumbrada a caminar siempre lo hacia . ella iba caminando en un rincón de unas de las cabañas cuando sintió un brazo jalándola

hola lisa – John la tenia abrazada posesivamente – como has estado

mira yo apenas te conozco, es mas nunca te he visto, yo tengo novio y no quiero tener problemas con el sobre todo si es por tu culpa

no sabia que eras tan hermosa es una lastima que tengas novio – murmuro eso cerca de sus labiios

ya basta, suéltame voy a gritar– lisa intento escapar pero no pudo

si gritas, no sera cosa que algo malo le pase a tu novio o a tus amigos? –un par de lagrimas calleron en los ojos de lisa, como podía existir un hombre tan macabro como el?

John ya la estaba besando con lujuria, ella trataba de quitárselo de encima pero el la aprisiono contra el muro de las cabañas evitando que escapara, John la acariciaba su cintura y cadera mientras que con su otra mano se poso en el cuello de ella. Fue el sonido del celular de John que interrumpió el momento .Lisa dio gracias a dios, lo empujo y salió corriendo rápidamente para que el no la alcanzara

El contesto su celular de mala gana

John donde estas? Pregunto minmei – hoy en la mañana no te via al despertar

Solo fui a caminar por ahí – mintió descaradamente

No vuelvas hacer eso me asustaste John – minmei sonó alterada

Tranquila nada me puede pasar enseguida voy para allá – finalizo la llamada y se dirigió a su cabaña

Lisa estaba al frente de la cabaña estaba muy alterada trato de normalizar la reparación una vez que lo izo entro. Rick estaba poniendo la mesa y estaba tarareando

Lisa llegas justo a tiempo, ven sientante . que dijeron?– rick le ofreció su mano caballerosamente

Que dijeron quien? – losa no entendía

Los administradores, tontita – rick la beso en la mejilla

Esta cerrado –mintió

Seguramente salieron, toma tu te

Gracias rick, - desvía la mirada

Ambos toman su desayuno en silencio lisa no se atreve hablar quiere contarle a rick lo que esta pasando pero ella tiene miedo que rick se enfade y termine con ella, había esperado tanto tiempo para ser novia de rick hunter que no quería que nada rompiera su relación.

Rick se dio cuenta desde que llegaron al camping lisa esta bastante distante, ella no era la chica de que se enamoro. No, ella era otra persona no era la lisa hayes que conocía, iba hacer el intento para hablar pero no se atrevió ¿Por qué lisa a veces era tan complicada? No lo sabia

Unos minutos después max y miriya llegaron en su minivan, trayendo en sus manos bandejas de pizzas eran bastante grandes, max las dejo arriba de la mesa y fue a lavarse las manos para servirlas

- Chicos miren tenemos 4 entradas para ver una obra de teatro de esta noche – miriya le entrega las invitaciones

- Sera la primera vez que veo una obra de teatro, pero siempre hay una primera vez – rick sonrio

- Yo nose si quiera ir – respondió tristemente lisa

- Por que?, vamos lisa

- Estoy muy cansada enserio – lisa sabia que tal vez John estaría en la obra asi que decidió evitarlo

- Te quedaras aquí esta noche? – pregunta rick

- Si las obras nunca duran mucho asi que estare bien

- Bueno amor, cualquier cosa me vas a buscar – rick la beso en la sien

En otra cabaña John estaba acostado en su cama, mientras minmei preparaba el almuerzo

- John hoy vamos a ver la obra de teatro esta noche – dijo minmei

- No, tu si quieres vela yo me quedare aquí

- Y que harás aquí? – minmei sonrio

- Descansar tengo mucho sueño – John bostezo

- Eres un aburrido, seguramente rick ira a verla - A John le brillaron los ojos tal vez lisa iria

- Esta bien pero solo un momento ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando max, miriya y rick fueron a la piscina, lisa se quedo en la cabaña últimamente no quería ir a ninguna parte es como si a no tuviera energías para levantarse. Lisa pensó como iba su relación con rick, se hablaban lo menos posible lisa no podía mirarlo a los ojos solo quería que todo terminara quería estar feliz con rick de nuevo.

Al regresar a las cabañas max y rick fueron a dar un paseo por el campamento miriya trataba de haer dormir a dana, cosa que le costaba un poco ella era una bebe muy alegre y no le gustaba mucho dormir

Lisa fue a darse una ducha tratar de olvidar todos los malos recuerdo que se amontonaban en su cabeza , eso la ponían mas nerviosa y cansada de lo normal pero sobre toso asustada. Salió de la ducha vestida un lindo vestido color turquesa

Ya eran las 20:30, y la obra comenzaría a las 21:00 asi que se fueron rick la beso en la mejilla y le dijo que se cuidara, lisa solo sonrio y lo vio desaparecer de la habitación y suspiro.

_Deseo tener valor de contarte lo que me esta pasando, rick – _pensó – _pero rick como reaccionarias que pasaría entre nosotros? Sera mejor dormir un poco_

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida , pero estaba intranquila solo quería que rick regresara pronto

En la entrada teatral, rick entrego su entrada estaba conversando con max lo difícil que se había puesto su relación con lisa max como buen amigo lo aconsejo , mas bien le dijo que tena que tener paciencia de repente comenzó a pensar por que lisa estaba asi, estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamiento fue a sentarse pero estaba distraído y por casualidad se tropezó con minmei.

- Minmei – la beso en la mejilla – como has estado

- Muy bien y – minmei no siguió al darse cuenta que lisa no estaba a su lado –y donde esta lisa?

- Ella se quedo en la cabaña estaba bastante cansada – John al escuchar eso sonrio

- Bueno la obra va empezar mandales mis saludos a lisa , hasta luego rick –minmei se despidió

- Adios minmei. –rick fue a sentarse a lado de miriya

Minmei se había sentado dos filas mas adelante que rick John estaba emocionado con que saber lisa sola en la cabaña, sin interrumpir John se levanto con la intención de retirarse

- Jonathan – minmei lo regaño – a donde crees que vas esta a punto de comenzar, no gaste dinero para que te fueras al comenzó de a obra.

Ire por palomitas, una obra sin palomitas no tiene gracia – sonrio y se dirigió a la cabaña de lisa

Paso por el lado de rick, lo cual rick lo siguió con la mirada algo presentía , algo malo sospecho, pero tal vez pensó que serian ideas suyas asi que decidió ver la obra.

* * *

Lisa dormía profundamente, estaba en su habitación durmiendo en la gran cama de la cabaña la noche ya empezó a hacerse fría y era raro que en un lugar marino allá mucho frio.

John se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la cabaña de lisa se demoro un poco en encontrarla eran varias del mismo color, hasta que vio la minivan de max la encontró. La puerta del jardín estaba cerrada asi que decidió ir por el patio trasero lo cual la puerta también estaba cerrada pero esa puerta era diferente era muy fácil de abrir asi que dio 2 pasos atrás y se estrello contra la puerta y la abrió la puerta causando un fuerte sonido.

Aquel ruido fue el que despertó a lisa, no se preocupo solo pensó que seguramente podría ser rick. Pero escucho ruidos y lo extraño. Primero que nada por que no entro a la habitación a saludarla, aquello la alarmo

- Rick… eres tu – lisa dijo con una voz temblorosa mientras sentía que empezaba a sudar –rick no quiero bromas.

Lisa escucho pasos que venían acercándose a la habitación. El corazón de lisa se acelero estaba latiendo violentamente que ella lo escuchaba, lentamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, lisa sintió que se desmayaría al ver el rostro de John parado ahí

- Que... que haces aquí – la voz de lis era temblorosa

- Lisa eres tan hermosa – John se acercaba cada vez a ella

- Basta quiero que te vallas antes de que grite y todo el campamento escuche – lisa se levanto rápida mente de la cama

- No creo que nadie te escuche todos están viendo l obra incluyendo tu novio. – la rodeo con sus brazos y la empezó a besar

- Suéltame…. –lisa empezó a sollozar tratando de liberarse de aquel abrazo

Con un movimiento brusco la cargo y la tendió en la cama, lisa callo asustada tratando de escapar pero el fue rápidamente y se puso encima de ella. Empezó a besarla de nuevo apasionadamente pero ahora por el cuello, lisa no podía dejar de llorar, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando

La obra estaba casi la mitad era bastante buena para ser la primera vez de rick lo entretuvo bastante pero igual no podía dejar de pensar en lisa se sentía nervioso no sabia por que

- Rick… sucede algo? –max pregunto

- Eh?... no, no te preocupes – rick respondio nerviosamente

- Estas seguro te noto algo raro

- Es lisa no puedo dejar de pensar en ella amigo

-Tranquilo jefe, seguramente ella debe estar durmiendo en la cabaña, estas enamorado de ella eso es lo que pasa, no puedes dejar de pensar en lisa, ella siempre esta a tu lado y hora esta noche no esta te sientes raro– susurro

-Si hermano puede ser que eso pase – suspiro

- Lisa pateaba tratando de quitárselo de encima pero el era mas fuerte sus intentos eran inútiles, a su la derecho había un a lámpara lisa estiro su brazo y la alcanzo su única salida era esa, entonces le revento la lámpara de la cabeza y pudo quitárselo de encima. John perdió el conocimiento por unos segundo mientras lisa trataba de ponerse zapatos para correr lo mas lejos de ahí

- Corrió fuera de la cabaña tratando de encontrar donde se encontraba el sitio de la obra teatral pero no lo encontró, todo estaba tan oscuro y callado que iso que se desesperara

- LISA - grito John una vez que recobro el reconocimiento

Lisa se escondió en uno de los arboles tratando que el no la encontrara, corrió trato de buscar ayuda pero no había nadie en las cabañas. El miedo empezó a consumirla y quedarse sin fuerzas colapso en la arena y nuevamente se puso a llorar, no sabia donde estaba rick lo necesitaba mas que nunca

- LISA… no te escaparas tan fácil, te encontrare

La voz de John se escuchaba mas y mas cerca lisa y se puso de pie miro para ambos lados e izo de nuevo un corrida, se dirigió a su cabaña el ya no la encontraría ahí seguramente el creería que estaría en la playa,

* * *

La obra había finalizado y toda la gente partía a sus cabañas, minmei se extraño que John no había estado en toda la obra. Rick, max y miriya salieron rumbo a su cabaña

Cuando por fin llegaron se sentían exhaustos lo único que escucharon era el llanto de una chica que provenía de una habitación. Con toda prisa entraron y ahí estaba lisa llorando abrazando sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos.

- Lisa que te paso - hablo la meltran

Pero lisa no contestaba solo lloraba.

- Déjenme solo con ella – dijo rick mientras max y miriya salían de la habitación – lisa

era como si lisa no escuchara no respondía a nada que le decía

- Lisa amor que te pasa, no me gusta verte llorar – la abrazo – por que lloras?

- perdóname –al fin hablo

- De que hablas - dijo sin comprender

- Se que después de que te diga esto… tu me vas a odiar

- Lisa por favor… yo nunca podría odiarte, te amo – rick sonrio

- Es… es John – la sonrisa de rick desapareció

- Que pasa con el

- yo no queria que esto pasara rick - lisa tomo aire para continuar - Aquel dia, cuando fuimos a pasear a la playa –dijo entre sollozos

- Si? – la animo a seguir

- Tu fuiste a hablar con minmei –rick recordó aquel dia

- Que paso –no le gusto lo que seguía después

- El… el empezó a acosarme – rick no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- Dime que fue solo esa vez lisa – su voz sonó como una suplica

Lisa negó con un movimiento con la cabeza

- Hoy también, cuando us… ustedes fueron al la obra teatral – lisa dejo escapar un solloza mas grande

Rick ahora comprendió todo lisa no había cambiado sino la estaban acosando, eso lo hizo sentir rabia y lo que mas l enfureció es que lo vio delante de sus narices , hace unos minutos vio a John salir del teatro.

- Lisa estas bien, te izo algo, por favor dime – rick latomo por los hombros, estaba desesperado

- No… estaba apunto yo… yo lo golpe en la cabeza y Salí corriendo, trate de buscarte pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no sabia donde estabas –lisa comenzó a llorar y rick la abrazo acaricio su suave cabello

- Lisa amor por que no me dijiste nada

- Por que, por que me amenazo, me dijo que algo malo podría pasarte, también max y miriya, oh rick perdóname.

- Lisa si esto vuelve a suceder quiero que me informes de inmediato ,lisa yo no quiero perderte.

Ambos se besaron con ternura el sabia que ella estaba muy frágil y no quería molestarla y luego se fundieron en un tierno abrazo

Mientras que en la cabaña de minmei, John había llegado le dolía mucho el golpe tenia sangre en su frente, toco la puerta y minmei salió en su pijama color celeste

- Oh John, que te sucedió – minmei lo tomo de la mano

- Me asaltaron minmei – mintió descaradamente

- Y tu que no habías ido a comprar palomitas? – minmei recordó

- Afuera fui a comprar eran 3 tipos un me golpeo y perdí el conocimiento

- ¡valla! Tienes que tener mas cuidado –minmei le puso un parche y le dio un pequeño beso en el lugar donde estaba la herida

- Gracias minmei, tengo mucho sueño sera mejor dormir

john se dirgio a su habitacion, de mala gana cerro la puerta y se roscosto en la cama. Donde pudo ir lisa? no lo sabia, solo sabia que si encontraba a rick le contara todo pero ciegamente el se llego a enamorar de la capitana Hayes.

Lisa era muy joven pensaba pero fruncio el ceño al recordar que lisa tiene novio y que el no es digno de su amor pero el lucharia a toda costa para conquistarla.

* * *

En el cuarto de rick y lisa descansaban uno en los brazos del otro por una lado rick no podía dejar de sentir rabia el no estaba enfadado con lisa sino con John el es un mujeriego estaba acosando a su novia a la amaba con toda su alma y ser

_Espero no volver a verte cerca de ella –_ pensó –_ porque si es asi juro por dios que no descansare hasta verte tras las rejas maldito, ni siquiera la conocías solo querías un cuerpo femenino, para lisa seria su primera vez y no pienso que eso suceda a travez de una violación yo me encargare de cuidarla y protegerme aunque sea necesario ponerme esposas para unirme con ella._

Ladeo su cabeza y sonrio a ver a su novia la cual dormía profundamente, con su mano acaricio su suave rostros beso su nariz, frente y sin pensarlo dos veces beso sus labios.

Te amo… -murmuro y finalmente el sueño lo alcanzo y quedo profundamente dormido


End file.
